


【礼尊】他与他的猫

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Suoh Mikoto, M/M, Munakata is a cat, Top Munakata Reishi, 周防尊今天又死了, 宗像礼司是只猫, 铲屎的过来侍奉你主子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】他与他的猫

周防尊每天早上都是被他养的那只小猫跳到身上踩胸踩醒的，等他睁开眼睛起身，猫就伸长液体一般的身体抬头用带细小倒刺的舌头舔他的嘴角。  
等他从厨房储物柜拿出猫粮盛在它专用的食盘里，猫就优雅地走到他脚边享用食物。  
猫是自己跟来的。  
周防回家的路上后面跟了这个小不点，他原本对小动物没什么兴趣，稍微走快了几步，可是猫紧紧跟着。他停下，猫也停下。他回头，猫就盯着他。  
通体的毛色是黑色的，在阳光下隐约看出些靛青，湛紫色的眼睛泛着些睿智。  
周防咋舌：“怎么了？找不到自己家了吗？”他看到猫脖子上系着铭牌，那应该是有主的猫。  
猫似乎听懂了他的话，前爪在铭牌处挠了挠。  
“啊？干什么？”  
猫盯着他看，周防被它看得有点不舒服，蹲下身子犹豫了一下朝他伸出手，只是他并不知道该用多大的力道去抚摸这种柔软的生物。  
猫凑上来拿自己毛茸茸的脸亲昵地蹭了蹭周防的手，然后张嘴咬住周防的手指。  
没有出血，猫拿捏好了力道，只会让周防感到被针扎了一般。  
“你这家伙，还挺有胆量的……”周防好像看见这只猫露出轻蔑的眼神，不由得想跟这只猫计较下去。  
“喵……”猫的嗓音有些粗，似乎是只成年猫。  
周防抱起这只猫，铭牌上刻的字也看清楚了：  
“我叫宗像  
请收养我”  
“……”周防和猫互相对视，这是只有主的猫，但是它的主人现在不想要它了，可是为什么这只猫会在街上乱跑？不应该被放在街角电线杆下的纸箱子里吗？  
周防叹了口气，猫看准机会四只爪子乱蹬，周防一时没抓住它，而这只灵活的猫勾住周防的衣服爬到了他的肩头，环顾四周然后神气地仰起头，似乎在宣誓领地权。  
看来它还挺满意的，周防默许了猫趴在自己肩头洗脸。  
那就去买点猫粮吧。周防这么想。  
宗像猫对自己的生活环境异常挑剔，猫都是爱干净的，而周防则不太在乎这些。  
猫看到周防换下来的脏衣服堆成一座小山就会跑到悠闲坐在沙发吸烟的周防腿上一爪子拍飞他的烟。  
周防震惊之余猫就咬他的衣角或者裤腿，只是宗像猫的力气太小了，周防始终坐在那里一寸都没有移动，他也不想移动。  
“你干什么？”  
周防会拎起猫的后颈，猫的爪子就会在空中乱蹬，只有这个时候丝毫没有平时的优雅气质。  
宗像猫对周防毫无办法，于是它学会了发挥自己的优势。  
它跑到周防的脚边发挥着它天生的萌系宠物的资质绕着周防喵喵叫，周防看到它向自己撒娇就会伸手摸摸它毛茸茸的毛，猫此刻就会跑开，周防疑惑之下看着它跑到洗衣机处，一人一猫静默的眼神交流一番后，周防就会叹口气，起身去洗衣服。  
明明是只猫，眼神却很犀利，该说不愧是成年的雄性猫么？  
宗像猫没有做节育手术，周防并不知道雄性猫需要节育，而猫也并未在发情期情绪暴躁富有攻击性，一只奇怪的处处散发着优雅与节制气息的猫。  
猫看到周防吸烟就会露出嫌恶的神色，可它还是会跳到周防的腿上蜷成一团。周防安静吸着烟看着电视，猫安静睡着觉。  
等周防困了，他就扯过被子睡觉，猫因为他的动作惊醒，伸了个懒腰踱到一个合适的位置——既能听到周防平稳的呼吸又不会被他不小心压住，继续好梦。  
周防出门的话，猫就会坐在窗口看着他离去的背影，随后跳下去把玩那天缠着周防外出让他买回来的益智拼图。  
一只猫竟然对拼图有兴趣，周防感到奇妙，原本猫爪子扒在他肩头怎么赶都不下去就已经让他觉得疑惑了，在超市里买烟的时候猫紫色的眼睛看见某样东西突然亮了起来，直接跳下去把拼图叼到周防脚边。  
周防和它对视几秒，把拼图放回货架，猫又叼起来，如此往复几次，周防觉得自己一定是疯了才会跟一只猫较劲。  
最后还是买了。  
宗像猫带着胜利的姿态仿佛国王一般踩上周防的肩头。  
宗像猫和所有的猫一样，怕水。  
周防嫌麻烦很少给猫洗澡，这让猫松了口气，但是猫如果在磨牙的时候不小心咬坏了周防的鞋，周防就会抓起猫直接摁倒水盆里再提起来，收获一只水淋淋差点被呛死的猫，嘴里含糊不清地叫着，周防知道它估计是在骂自己野蛮，饶有兴致地欣赏一番出自自己之手的落汤鸡他还是会心情愉快上一阵子。猫气得浑身发抖，用力甩着黏在毛发上的水珠，水飞溅到周防身衣服上和头发上，原本抹了发胶张扬翘起的红毛被打湿压了下来，猫报复性地扬起了头，露出得意的神色。  
很好，周防尊被挑衅了，他把湿透了的T恤脱下来扔进水盆里，三岁小孩一样和只猫纠缠不休，直到浴室里一片狼藉一人一猫都累地躺地上喘气，周防身上还会多出几处抓伤。  
周防简单处理了一下浴室，最后给自己和猫都洗了澡。  
周防用干净的毛巾小心注意着力道轻柔地擦拭宗像猫的毛发，猫很受用他的服侍，眯起眼睛肚子里发出“呼噜呼噜”的声音，伸出舌头舔周防的嘴角当做示好。  
猫不喜欢周防尊。它觉得这个人太过野蛮，不爱干净，是只猫都不会喜欢他。它也不会把周防当做是主人，在它的眼里对方和它一样都在这个屋子里生活。跟着他是自己选择的，当初它在周防的身上嗅到了同类的味道。  
明明对方是只两脚兽，可宗像还是喜欢趴卧在离他心脏最近的地方，感受人和猫的心跳律动。  
它还喜欢舔周防的嘴角，用它带细小倒刺的舌头轻轻地舔舐，尽管那张嘴时常吸烟经常有烟臭味。  
猫的寿命不长，更何况它已经成年。  
猫却先担忧起了周防。  
周防最近开始吃放在茶几上的小瓶子里的东西，不过他也不常吃，偶尔想起，或者感觉难受的时候。  
周防开始感觉到疼痛，不过他很少表露出来，只是皱着眉把瓶子里的东西倒出来吃下去。  
宗像猫察觉到一丝异样，周防在家的时间变长了，虽然他以前就任性妄为毫无上班族的烦恼让猫搞不准他到底在做什么工作。  
周防尊戒烟了，这对宗像来说既是好事，又是信号。  
日益严重的咳嗽让周防的嗓音有些沙哑，宗像猫窝在周防的身边，虽然什么忙也帮不上，周防看着那双写满担忧的紫色眼瞳，轻轻摸了摸它的头：  
“你在担心什么？”  
猫亲昵地蹭着他的手掌，它不会再去咬他的手指了，也不会再去磨牙咬坏东西了，猫安静地守在他旁边。  
它还可以听到心跳。  
周防大概是很痛苦的，猫这样想着，它知道半夜里周防气息急促却又极力忍耐着，他开始发烧，体温有些吓人。  
猫的专属食盘蒙了一层灰，不知道多久没有清洁过了，猫原本发亮的毛色也有些黯淡，有几处打了结，它也根本无心去梳理。  
周防摸着猫，好像有些嫌弃它了：“你的毛都打结了……宗像……”  
猫打个呵欠当做回答，它趴在周防身上继续蜷着睡觉。  
周防仿佛自言自语：“干脆把你送人吧……”  
猫抬了抬眼，象征性地咬了咬周防的手指。  
“你这不是还很有精神嘛……”  
周防轻笑，轻松地从猫嘴里收回手，声音极其微小地说了几个字，猫的耳朵动了动，但是没有起身。  
猫醒来的时候周防还在睡，它踩了踩周防的胸，脚下一片寂静，它后知后觉才意识到发生了什么。  
周防的表情很平和，仿佛下一秒就会睁开眼起身像往常一样一边打着呵欠一边不耐烦地给自己准备猫粮。  
猫紫色的眼睛看着他，猫不喜欢周防尊，也不会喜欢他，他们只是生活在同一屋檐下的同类，它伸出舌头舔了周防的嘴唇，意外地很柔软，而且没有之前那么浓郁的烟臭味。  
猫伸了个懒腰继续蜷在周防胸上睡觉。只是这一次它听不到心跳了。

fin.


End file.
